-What Were We Waiting For-
by animestarz96
Summary: One-Shot that could turn into a full story depending on the feed back i get, so please R&R!:) takes place after ep 26 and what i think should happen after. I know there are a lot like that but its so easy to pick up from there cuz the last ep just makes it so tempting. Anyway this is family, friendship, and romance. (spikeXfaye) (no julia bashing, but im not exaclly for her)
1. Chapter 1

******-What Were We Waiting For-**

**Hello everyone i'm Animestarz96! hajimemashite! ha its nice to meet you:P anyway i know i havent writen in a long while and i know i had a lot of mistakes in my other story but this time i promise it will be a lot better!**

**so this is my first cowboy bebop story and its gonna be a One-shot just to start me off and i want some feed back on what yall like and some constructive critism so i can improve. so before i start this will be i guess a preview of the actual story. Now its gonna be a spike/faye story...i just love them! i mean i know the author doesnt exacly intend it but they would be a perfecto couple to me! and wanatabe said in an interview that spike likes faye! (nothing wrong with julia i mean i understand the whole julia/spike ordeal but shes his past and he has to move on) so yeah romance family kinda thing but this takes place after the last ep. i know a lot of people have done that but come on guys the show leaves us to pretty much write as much as possible to continue, oh and its not just from spike and faye POV cuz you know we cant forget the rest of the crew!. okay enough talking 3, 2, 1 let's jam! (Ha lame;p)**

**Discalimer: i do not own cowboy bebop ... or spike:(**

"talking" **'thinking' (unless its in one of thier POV)**

**.**

**-What Were We Waiting For-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regular**

...its all a dream...just a dream...

those were some of the last thoughts that went through spike speigel's mind as he walked up to the steps and towards his fate. with every step he took he thought of people he let down and left behind. Julia, Annie, Shin, Lin...Jet, Ed, The Bebop...Faye...ha faye, he doesnt know why but that name stuck to him. From all of these people she is the only one he felt he wasnt ready to say goodbye to. For some reason he knew there was still so much to be said and done. But here he was about to die and all because fate wanted to screw him over.

yep who would have knew a friendship could turn out this way ? but he knew that this had to be done. If he wanted to be free and most importantly if he wanted them to be free. Again he thought of them...the bebop...in a way they were a family. a really messed up one at that. Jet the big brother who took care of us, a family figure i guess you could say, Ed the annoying kid sister who you couldnt help but love no matter how weird she was (AN:yes spike said love, i like to think he has those feelings somewhere in him) Hell! they even had a dog! and then their was faye. hmmm faye. There really wasnt an exact place to put faye in spike's messed up family other than the fact that she fit perfectly. all he knew was he realy had cared about her and wanted her well being no matter how bitchy she got. Ha and yes he had to admit she was pretty damn hot and when she did get bitchy man did he get an adrenaline rush fighting back. Maybe there could have been more, but for now he had to end the hell he was living at this moment and stop the hunting of the Red Dragons.

At this moment spike spoke for what he thought was the last time "Julia is dead, let's end this now" vicious looked up "as you wish" and as fast as you could say his name vicious was gone. As spike walked down the steps of the Red Dragons he let out one last breath with a ..."bang..."

.

.

...its all a dream...yeah just a dream...

.

.

**Faye POV**

'im not going there to die, im going to see if im really alive'...'ha! stupid bastard, who the hell says that anyway. what the hell is it suppost to mean? here i am sitting on the fucking floor still tring not to cry...how pathetic, that failed 15 minutes ago anyway and its been what 30 or 40 minutes now? That damn luckhead, who does he think he is just leaving like that! i feel like there is no closer! Damn him! Damn him and his ignorant selfish self!'

After about another 10 minutes i find myself a little calmed down. My anger turned to sandness and my heart crunched a little more 'damn it! dont start crying again faye! I should probably get up and find jet, no way in hell am i gonna go soft and let that damn lunkhead win! hell no! Im a strong women and can get over somthing like this!' At least thats what i tell myself. i can at least try my best too though. ' now there is one thing i know for sure and its that i'm not leaving Jet here' '...no he deserves better and im not letting the ass hole named spike run me out...no im staying'

**Jet POV **

'That damn kid! shit i knew this would happen one day and then here it comes hes gone just like that! hmmm but i knew it needed to be done. ...ugh ! ...stupid ass...as pathetic and selfish as this sounds im not as worried about him being alright as i am about being alone. He made a home here...they all did and now him, ed, and even the mutt are gone...i just wonder what faye is gonna do now. Im hoping she wont pull a moody women act an jet off, but then again you never know with that women. I actually hope she will stay. Shes kind of grown on me in a way, even though i prally wont ever say that out loud. No matter what, its a rule!, i wont say a word ' i got up and headed to the main room 'no use in moping around all night. i think the spot i've been cleaning for the past 35 minutes is clean enough.'

**Regular**

Faye finally stood up and walked to the main room looking around for jet. 'hmmm maybe hes still coping or somthing, hope the old man is doing okay' She sat down and turned on the T.V. the news reporter blaired loud and faye turned down "I'm standing outside what an insider has said used to be the Red Drangon headcorders , a big time mafia, it looks like there has a been a hudge blow out and there seems to be little to almost no survivours..." faye shut off the T.V. not wanting to hear anything that had to do with HIM. "little to no survivours huh? well ill be damnd...damn stupid ass" faye jumped as she heard jet mutter these words behind her. "Jet!...hey..." she looked up at him and he replied "hey" "so, this is it huh?" jet looked up at faye and gave a small smile "well for him" he said trying to lighten the mood. He went and sat at a good distance next to her. "ha yeah i guess so" after a few moments of a comfortable scilence jet spoke up softly and hesitantly "so i guess your gone too huh?" faye looked up a little suprised then smiled " well i dont know old man, I dont want you fallin' on your ass all the time now do i? i mean without me here where would you be? with your age and all" he chuckled softly "hey come on now i aint that old, i still got a good fifty years on me...but i dont mind you know...if you stay...i guess...i kinda want you to..." she looked at him with sad eyes and a sad small smile that said everything will be okay "well i guess i dont have a choice now do i?" "i guess not" he smiled back saying the same thing at once. after a small scilence Jet spoke up "well i guess im gonna sleep now, you should too" and with that he walked out. "yeah...i should" she wisperd, and with that she fell asleep right there on the old yellow couch thinking of a green haird lunkhead.

.

.

sweet dreams space cowgirl

.

.

**Red Dragon headcorders an hour earlier**

when the rest of what was left of the red dragons left one stayed behind. A fairly tall handsome man with black hair came up to the steps near where they had just witnessed spike fall to his "death" "shit spike" he checked for a pulse "damn how do you do it" he lifted him up as best he could and faded into darkness.

.

.

and you have a future, thats what counts

.

.

The sun shone through a window and brown eyes opend slowly...'where the hell am i ?'

.

.

its all a dream, yeah, just a dream

.

.

Bang

.

.

see you space cowboy...

**AN:Alrighty guys that was my first of hopefuly many CB fics! soooo what did you think? please review and give me some feed back to see if i should even continue to a full story. I dont know if i made jet and faye get over it to fast but i mean they will still grive but i didnt wanna have them moping around like its the end of the world forever. so tell me ! suggestions and critisism is definantly welcome but please be nice:) oh and help me with the title please! idk if i like the one i have ( the titile is -What Were We Waiting For- btw)**

**thanks for reading !**

**-aishiteru3 ****animefreak**** sign off!**


	2. i'm alive

**-What Were We Waiting for-**

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews!:D now I think I am pumped to finish. The first part I will admit I didn't put much effort cuz it was late and I was tired but spring break is coming up so I should be able to have a lot of time on my hands for a while. Okay so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop!**

**Chapter 1 - I'm alive**

.

.

.

**Spike POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, partly from the light but mainly because it hurt too much. At first I thought I had actually made it to heaven, but then I noticed I was in a room 'where the hell am i?' I tried to look around for anything familiar but all I saw were white walls and a window that was really starting to irritate me. 'someone should really put a curtain or somthin' on that…damn…I'm not dead…what the hell' Why wasn't I dead. At least I think I'm not. I really thought that was it. It just felt like the end. I was set free what else does this world want from me? 'Death must really like to mess with me huh? I mean come on now; how many times have I died already' I tried to chuckle softly at the thought but that was a bad Idea. I started to cough uncontrollably and man it hurt like hell.

I heard someone rustling around and then a voice that sounded very familiar. "wow spike your up! Whoa whoa try to breathe now!" the person came up to me and tried to calm me down. "ha there you go. Man I was starting to think you would never wake up! It's been at least 2 to 3 weeks! You're a pretty lucky bastard I'll tell ya that!" Then it hit me and I looked up to clarify. It was him; Eric. He was a rookie last time I saw him, but that was what, 5, 6 years ago? He must be 22 or 23 now. Sad to say I was the one that made him join. Way to ruin a kids life, but that was when things were good. "..e..eric.." I tried to talk but it was too hard. "whoa don't try and talk now friend. It's not the best time, but what I do need to do is get some food in you. I've been tryin to get as much water as possible in you so that helped keep you alive, but now you need some soup er somthin'…" He trailed off and went somewhere I guess looking for food. Food did sound good right now for some reason.

Mmm beef…beef… why don't I remember the taste. Oh that's right! I never ate it. Then that's when I remembered Jet and the bebop…and everything good that came with it. 'Well I guess I was alive' I remembered the look on Jets face when I left. I feel like I let him down but yet at the same time I felt he understood why I did it. Then I remembered her face; Faye's face. For some reason I feel worse the way I left her. I knew she didn't fully understand like Jet did. She's prally calling me something along the lines of stupid lunckhead or dumb ass right about now. Either way she's kind of right, but it had to be done. The way she looked almost made me want to stay, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. She looked so hopeless and I saw so much in those deep green eyes of hers. Sadness, worry, regret, and worst of all betrayal. I'll admit I cared about those people, but I couldn't go on living in two worlds at once.

Then I tried to remember Julia. I tried to remember the way she looked and sounded, but I didn't really have the urge to anymore. 'She's free…and I'm okay with that.' All of the past and present goes through my head. All my 27 and a half years just flashing by from what I can remember of my parents, to my child years, to being a rookie in the syndicate, to the shit that it brought me, to leaving, to vicious' words, and finally to the bebop. In all that the only part of his screwed up life that made him feel the most real and normal was the bebop. Not even his childhood made him feel like that. That was full of a bunch of rules and rich kids that all went to hell in the end. The bebop gave him that feeling of a real family with real messed up issues. Something I guess I longed for. I wonder what each and every one of them are doing right now. Are ed and the mongrel safe? Is jets leg okay? Has faye found something in these new found memories of hers? So many questions that will just have to wait. For now I need to sleep cuz I don't have the energy to stay awake any longer. 'so I'm alive...i'm real…I'm alive. Maybe it's time to finally start living.'

.

.

Whatever happens, happens

.

.

**Faye POV (about a week and a half later)**

The light was shining lightly through my window and I couldn't keep trying to sleep when I knew I couldn't. I sighed and rolled over.' Time to face another long day.' I had been trying to pull through every day for the past month now as if nothing bothered me, but when I was by myself there was nothing but me and my thoughts. That was the worst thing I could do. That's why I tried to stay as busy and close to jet as I possibly could. I still felt upset and broken harder no matter how hard I tried to forget and move on. 'well I guess it will take time, but I don't know why I feel like this.' I couldn't stop thinking about him. When I looked around the ship all I could think was damn, spike used to be there and now he's gone. I guess I never realized how much I liked his company. Jet and I never talked about it after that night when spike left. It seemed like we built up a wall that shut that out no matter what. It was an unspoken rule that he should not be mentioned. In a way I was okay with it. I wasn't exactly ready to "talk" about it and I don't think he was either.

I stood up and got dressed and washed up. I just threw on a t-shirt and some jean shorts I used to wear. I had to ditch the yellow outfit when some ass hole burnt it up in the washateria. Oh well in way I kind of like it this way. I can still show my figure without looking like I'm yelling out "fuck me now!" ha, but I will miss that thing. I walk out and find jet in the kitchen cooking some random thing he prally found in the back of the fridge. He turned to look at me when I walked in. "yo, mornin' " "morning" I replied. I sat myself at the half broken table in the small kitchen. Jet came to the table with what looked like eggs then spoke. "hey I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I look up from attempting to eat his "food" "what is it?" he sat down and looked at me with a serious face. "well you know with the sudden shortage of crew I was thinking maybe we should get jobs on the side of bounty hunting, you know just to pick up some extra money." I looked at him a little surprised but I understood what he was saying. " okay, so you want me to look for a job. Are you gonna do it too?" he leaned back and said "well yeah but I was thinking maybe you go first and I get a job only if it becomes unbearable with money. I'll continue to hunt and you can work." Now I was a little offended "well that's not fair, how come you still get to hunt and I get stuck with the lousy job huh?" he sighed "you can still hunt faye, just get a part time job and then the rest of the time you can help me with a couple of bounies. Huh? How does that sound?"

I thought about it for a sec then looked at my food with disgust. "well I guess it would be good to have some good food around here…" I sighed and leaned back as well " alright I'll do it" Jet looked a little surprised and relieved at the same time. "well alright, sounds good. Now you should start looking today, you know head start. The sooner the better." I rolled my eyes and stood up to through my plate away "yeah yeah jet I gotcha. I'll get on it." "ok then, as soon as this leg heals up I'll be back to the bounty hunting" he said standing up and walking out. I know it doesn't seem like much but ever since spike left about a month ago jet and I had made a silent promise to each other that from then on we were gonna watch out for one another. We already lost a chunk of our "family" and we were not about to lose more. I finished getting ready and headed out to see what kind of work I could possibly find.

.

.

Easy come easy go…

.

.

**Eric POV**

"Alright spike you're almost as good as new…I mean at least you can sit up now, and almost walk. Does it feel okay?" I asked this as I was helping spike up from the bed and to the kitchen "yeah I guess so, I'm just glad to be in somewhat normal clothes. Oh and about that shower you helped me with…that will NEVER be mentioned. UNDERSTOOD?" I chuckled lightly and sat him on a chair. "don't worry I won't and your suit will soon be as good as new" he muttered a small thanks then I spoke up. I was about to go to the shop me and a "friend" of mine run below my small apartment that she and I live in (and spike for now) "okay so your food is here and stuff and I will only be gone for a few hours. You know gatta help the shop down stairs, so any questions?" he looked up and said "nah" "alright then, see ya later spike" just as I was about to walk out he stopped me. "wait…I got a one." I turned and looked at him with a curious look. "yeah, what is it?" he turned serious and looked at me "why…why did you save me?"

I looked at him a little surprised but at the same time I was expecting something like that sooner or later. "simple, you didn't deserve to die. Vicious was a good man at one time, but he took it too far and needed to be stopped." He had a look like if he had heard that before "plus, I mean come on, you practically taught me all I know about fighting and the syndicate. It was the least I could do. Something told me it wasn't time for you to go and that you still needed to keep living. You know spike, you don't have to treat life like you're gonna die any second. Just live it to the fullest." And with that I walked out. I walked down stairs and found Lola there (my "friend") what we had was a little complicated. We were just friends but at the same time we had our moments where it could be more. We had kind of an attachment to each other without being in a relationship, and maybe it got a little hot and heavy sometimes. Probably not the healthiest thing, but man this women was hot sometimes with her shoulder length flowey red hair and big brown eyes and a body to die for. Yeah…she was amazing.

We owned a dinner slash bar type of place. I know unusual but hey it paid the bills. In the day it was the dinner and by night it was a class joint for a drink. I came up behind her and saw her makin somthin on the stove "morning whatcha got cookin' there? smells great" she looked up a little startled "oh hey morning! Just some eggs and bacon, we don't open till 12 today due to the shortage of staff now." I raised and eyebrow "you still haven't put up the help wanted sign yet?" "well I have but I've only gotten 3 responses so far and they all suck!" she replied kind of disappointed. I looked at her sympathetically and said "don't worry I'm sure the perfect person will come a long soon." She made a small laugh " yeah I hope your right, well gotta go pick up trish and david see ya!" she left with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. " yeah see ya in a little while"

.

.

Hunger is the best spice they say

.

.

**Regular POV**

Faye had been job "hunting" for almost 5 hours now and still nothing she really cared for 'damn nothing but freeloader bosses' she sighed 'at this rate I might never find anything. Well I wasn't made to do much work anyway.' She had gotten two interviews set up and 3 right on the spot but none of them seemed right for her. 'well considering I'm looking for a waitress job or something In a clothing store there is nothing I can do about that now is there faye?' she asked herself. She sat down on the nearest bench and look off her sunglasses to look around. 'ugh ! I should just give up!' then that's when she saw the help wanted sign on small dinner/bar called E&L's dinner/bar. 'dinner and bar huh? Well that's strange…well might as well give it a go' and with that faye walked into E&L's place.

The place was half full with a few people. It was medium sized and had a stage off to the side for what she guessed was for a band they prally had at nights. She saw a women behind the counter and walked up to her. "excuse me" faye spoke. The women looked up and smiled "yes, can I help you with something?" faye slightly smiled back, this wasn't really her thing but she did what she had to. " yes I saw your help wanted sign and was wanting to know about the job you were offering" the women's face brightened fast." Oh! Well okay come this way" she lead her to a near by booth and they sat. "well I have been waiting for this for what seems like a long time know! I'm Lola! Lola Thorton, nice to meet you." Faye smiled and said "yes nice to meet you. I'm Faye Valentine" Lola smiled again "wow cool name. so your looking for the waitress slash bartender job am I right?" faye looked thoughtful for a second then decided "yes that's it" "okay well first off I have a few questions…" then at that moment faye wasn't listening due to utterly complete shock. She looked up and could not believe who she saw coming down a stair case with the help of a man who was a little shorter and had black hair.

She looked so surprised and shoked she might have died right there. The women noticed this and asked "umm Ms. Valentine? Are you alright?" then at that moment her heart stopped and spike spieglel was looking straight at faye valentine and all faye could say was …"sp…spike…"

.

.

You're gonna carry that weight…

.

.

**HA! Cliff hanger! Yes you can prally guess what will happen next but I still had to say it! So hope you enjoy it so far…I am still taking suggestions and what not so please R&R! THANKS;D see ya soon!**

**-**_**animefreak96**_**  
**


	3. what now?

**-What Were We Waiting For-**

**Thanks again for more reviews! Ok onwards with the show!**

**.**

**.**

**Regular POV **

'Man my head hurts like hell, I need to get out of this stuffy room and walk a little' spike was sitting in the living room of the small apartment. He still wasn't fully healed but he could at least walk a little more. He heard some footsteps coming towards the door; and looked up to see eric. "Hey, I'm all done. Thought you might wanna walk a little." spike nodded "you read my mind." He helped him up and they stared to walk down stairs. Spike looked around, then that's when he saw her and froze. Faye Valentine. There she was looking straight at him with the same frozen shock. spike almost couldn't believe it, he hadn't really thought about confronting jet and faye yet, but just like always faye is ahead of the game. As I came closer he heard her sputter "..sp…spike?"

Faye stood up and walked up to spike and looked straight at him with so many thoughts going through her head. He just stood there not sure what to do. He could see the look of shock, then confusion, then hurt, and then anger in her eyes. Her eyes never leaving his she cupped his face just to reassure herself that this was real. Then she tried to talk with a raised eyebrow "so I guess you were alive huh?" he smirked with a chuckle and said "yeah, I guess I was" and with that she walked back to her seat as if to sit down, but next thing you know she hit the floor with a thud and to her all went black.

.

.

Was it death?...or just another reason to start anew?

.

.

"mmm…" Faye slowly opened her eyes and looked around. 'where the hell am i?' then she remembered who she was not too long ago. 'oh crap. Spike, was I dreaming that or did it really happen' she noticed she was in a bed inside a small room not filled with much. She turned her head to the side and there he was. Spike was sitting in a chair to be what looked like asleep. He was wearing pants and bandages for a shirt. Other than that he seemed to have healed up nicely. She stared at him for a little longer just taking him in. he still looked the same besides the tired worn out look he had. The bandages she was used to.

"I know I look good, but you can stop staring at me now" she jumped a little as spike opened one eye to look at faye then she gave a small smile back "really? Have looked in the mirror lately mummy? You seem to like that style the best I've noticed" he fully opened his eyes and gave a full smirk. "yeah I try. So how are you feeling?" he said taking a more serious tone. "fine I guess, I passed out right?" he started to take out a cigarette and light it up "yeah, guess my appearance was a little shocking huh?" she looked at him thoughtfully "yeah, I guess so. So this is where you've been the whole time? How? You know these people?" "yeah, eric , a co-owner of this place is an old friend of mine" he replied sitting up "hmmm. Interesting"

They stayed quiet for a few moments and spike used this time to look at faye. She looked the same as well but different at the same time. Like it was the girl he knew but yet she had a different attitude. He took note that she was also wearing different clothes and her hair grew just a little bit longer. To him she looked…well.. "pretty" decent 'what the hell did I just say?' then she spoke up and looked at him "huh?" "nothing" he said. She tried to sit up and struggled a little. " so … were you ever planning on telling me and jet or maybe…coming back?" she asked hesitantly. He looked thoughtful for a few moments "well I haven't really thought about it yet" "hmmm" she said again.

There was a knock and eric walked in. "hey! Hows it goin in here. Ha seems lately I've been mr. dr. huh?" he chuckled a little then turned to faye. "hi! I'm eric! Nice to meet you, and your faye right?" she smiled a little and shook his hand. "yup, that's me" he smiled "well spike here told me you were one of his partners not too long ago. I guess you were here looking for the job right?" she looked up at him "yes, I was. Sorry about that" "oh its fine, don't worry we understand. You can finish your interview whenever you like." Spike raised a brow at this conversation. "what the hell are you doing looking for a job faye?" she looked over to him "oh yeah, jets making me get one. It's been a little tough lately money wise" "hmm that's a weird thought" she gave him a glare and then turned back to eric. "I guess I can finish it now if you don't mind" he looked at her a little concerned "are you sure? You don't have to if your still not feeling well" she got up and said "no its fine really. So where do I go?" "just out that door and down the stairs. Lola will be there behind the counter" he said pointing to the door. "thanks" and with that she walked out"

"well Spiegel, whatcha gonna do now huh?" eric said turning to spike. "huh?" spike had kind of been in his own world thinking about what just happened about an hour ago. "oh yeah, im not really sure anymore eric. I just need to think" he replied. Eric smirked and then started to walk out. " well alright buddy, ill see ya later." With that eric walked out and spike stared at the door. "yeah.."

.

.

.

Faye walked out the door and towards the stairs then stopped for a second. 'What the hell was with all this? Spikes alive, spikes alive.' she kept saying this in her head not believing it. Then she heard a small noise coming from her pocket. She noticed it was her communicator. When she answered it was jet. "hey" she said. "hey how it going over there". She looked around then said "not too bad I guess, I've had a real weird day. She wasn't ready to tell jet about their lunckheads return. "ha alright, well I need you to pick up this guy for me on your way home. Hes a small fry, should be easy." She sighed "fine, send me the info." "gatcha, see ya later""yeah" and with that they signed off. She stood there for a second longer and then went to find 'lola was it?'

She walked to the bar area looking and then she saw lola come up to her. "oh! Your finally up! Are you feeling alright? The way you passed out was a little scary" she said coming up to faye with a simle. Faye gave her a small smile and said "don't worry I'm fine." Well alright, lets start this interview" they sat down again. "so there isn't much to it. Really all I need to know is if you're free from 12:30pm to 6:30pm and if you can wait tables." Said lola. "yeah that's pretty much all I have done. And I can bar tend, I've had experience." Faye replied. Lola smiled "well okay! You're really one of the only decent people we have had come in here for the job and we need someone fast. So do you think you can start Thursday?" faye was a little surprised at how easy this was but decided it would be best to take it concidering lady luck wasn't on her side now a days. So she smiled and said "yes, ill take it. Oh! But wait how much is the pay?" "well it starts at 700 woolongs and hour" (AN: I'm gonna assume that the 100 are like dollars cuz I really don't know how woolongs work but from what I have seen in the show I'm gonna go with this) "great, ok then I guess I'll see you thurday" lola smiled "yes! Thursday! Thank you " "thank you" faye said and then walked out.

She turned a corner into an alley and stood against the wall. 'so what does this mean?' she thought to herself as she took out a cigarette from her pocket. She leaned back and signed…'spikes alive' she finished it off and then headed towards the direction of the redtail. Just above her someone was looking at her through a window before she left then turned to go back and lay down.

.

.

Men are such idiots.

**.**

**.**

Spike laid in bed wide awake looking up at the celling. He couldn't sleep after the events of today. He was just thinking, and when spike was thinking, its wasn't a good thing. He sighed and sat up. He still couldn't understand how he can still be alive. Vicious was the only one to kill him and spike could only kill vicious. So shouldn't he have died? He stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some water. "couldn't sleep huh?" spike slightly jumped and turned around to see eric. "yup" he answered shortly. "you know, you don't have to keep questioning it spike" spike quirked and eyebrow "what do you mean?" eric grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and said "you know, asking yourself why your still alive." "oh? And how do you know whats going on in my head huh?" spiked asked. Eric sighed and said "spike, the syndicate wasn't a very secretive place. Everyone ne everything about everyone no matter how much we tried to hide things. They always came out anyway. I may not know every detail about what went down between you and vicious but I think I know basically what it was. And if you ask me, it was pretty stupid." With that he put a full spoon full of yogurt in his mouth.

"stupid? I guess you could say that. Even though I went through all that shit, for some crazy reason, I don't really regret it." Spike said. " yeah, but come on spike, everyone knew you were favored over vicious by mao. You could have took the syndicate to a whole new level, but I guess vicious didn't like that huh? And then the girl came in an-" eric was cut off when spike said in a low tone. "I don't wanna talk about this eric" eric looked up and said "alright buddy. All I'm saying is don't waste any more time. You were obviously given a second chance to live. And actually live. Just think about it spike…maybe that's why you didn't die." Eric got up to put the trash in the can then said "night" and walked out. 'shit' was all spike could think before going back to bed and this time falling asleep.

.

.

And you will shed tears of scarlet.

.

.

Faye walked into the bebop slowly not knowing if jet was still up. Walking into the "living room" she didn't see him anywhere until she heard a cough. She turned to see jet sitting up from the couch. "hey" she said "hey, you go in late. Where were you? Did you get the bounty?" he replied. "yeah I did. I just thought I would stay out for little longer, needed to think." He looked at her "oh, okay" it was silent for a while then stood. "well I guess I'm off to bed." He started to walk away when she stopped him. "Jet wait!" he turned around to look at her. "Can we just stop pretending for a second?" faye said in an almost whisper. "what do you mean?" jet asked. She sighed "you know what I mean jet. That we didn't care that spike "died" its okay if it hurt" jet looked down "we don't have to talk about it faye. Maybe that's the way I get over things. By not talking about it." He said sternly. "well maybe you don't have to get over it anymore jet" faye said quietly. He looked up and quirked and eyebrow "huh?"

Faye took a breath than said "I saw him jet. I saw spike today" jet just looked at her like she was crazy "you what?" she sighed again and sat down "I'm not lying jet, and don't think I'm crazy and seeing things. Hes really alive. I went for an interview today at this dinner/bar place, and one of his friends owns it and he was there and breathing and … alive!" jet just stood there still in shock then said "ummm….okay so, spike's alive. Uh…I don't really know what to say. I mean it's just really hard to believe faye. You know?" "yeah, I still don't believe it myself" she said looking down "so hes alive?...alive…faye I think you should get some rest, I'm sure you've had a long day" faye looked up "jet I told you I'm not crazy! I saw him I talked to him !" I'm not saying you are faye, I believe you! It's just… it's just. I don't just sleep faye. Sleep okay?" he said.

"fine" faye got up and walked to her room. Jet stayed behind taking in what she just said. 'this cant be real' he sighed and soon went to his room to catch some sleep with one last rumbling thought. 'I'm getting to old for this shit'

.

.

Sweet dreams space cowboys

.

.

**Okay! Done with this chapter. I was going to put more but its already late and there was too much to fit. Sorry about the wait too but I'll try and put up the next chapter soon. And sorry if I'm kind of dragging it but bear with me please R&R please!:p**

**Bye!**

**-animestarz96 out!**


	4. welcome home cowboy

**-What Were We Waiting For-**

**Hello people! Thanks for reading I really hope it's going okay…let me know!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own cowboy bebop.**

**.**

**.**

**Regular POV**

The sun was shining annoyingly through Faye's small window. She was a really light sleeper and she was sure it was way too early to be up yet. Faye slowly rose from her bed looking at a clock she dug up from somewhere; it said 7:43, yup way too early to be up. She got up and went to wash up then went to the bebop's main room. She saw jet was already up and wide awake sitting at the computer with coffee in his right hand. He looked up when he heard her walk in. "hey morning" he said in a low tone. She sat down and said "yeah back atcha. So why are you up so early?" he answered back "you know I'm always up early" "yeah I guess. You look like you barely got any sleep last night. It's not cuz of what I told you is it?" he slightly glanced at her and said "no.." she decided to drop the subject and asked "so what do you got there ? another bounty?" she leaned over to look and he replied "yup, name Jack Stevos. Wanted for drug trafficking . He's a small fry, only 5,000 w" "hmmm sounds easy enough" Jet sat up and said " yeah he should be, but we gatta track him down. I got no idea where he would be. It's been harder with Ed gone"

"yeah, but I'm sure I can find it. Just need to do a little homework." He got up as if he was gonna leave "alright you do that and I'm gonna go run some errands. He was last seen here on mars but I'm not sure if he's still here." "gattcha " she said. "k well see ya. Oh wait Faye! Before I forget you said you went for that interview yesterday. Did you get it?" she looked up thoughtfully for a second then said slightly excited "oh yeah! I did ! I start tomorrow." Jet looked a little surprised then asked "good pay?" "it's alright. It's a starters pay, 700 an hour" he thought about it for a second "that's not too bad. What was it called?" "Lola and Eric's" (AN: I know how original, but I couldn't think of anything so don't judge :b) "right" and with that he walked out. Faye set back to work knowing she wasn't going to have much spare time when her job started.

.

.

.

Spike was sitting on one of the bar stools sipping some drink he didn't know the name to. 'I need to get out of this shit hole' "yo spike! I just called the guy I know who was working on your suit. He said it should be ready by tomorrow, and then you can stop wearing my clothes." Eric said a little too happy. "Great" spike muttered. "Hey common now spike! Why are you acting so lame right now huh?" "Lame?" 'Who the hell says that' spike thought. "yeah lame, that's what I said" oh leave him alone and get back to your job Eric" said Lola from behind them. They turned to look at her and she just smiled.

"I see someone isn't having a very good morning huh?" she said to spike pouring him coffee and swapping his drink with it. "Little early to be drinking isn't it?" she asked. Spike looked up at the clock above them. It read 9:56 "Not really…" he muttered. She just giggled a little and walked off. "Well I guess I better get back to work before she blows off my head. See ya. Get some air if you need to" Eric said then walked off. Spike sat there for a second then he heard the door. He waited a while then glanced to it but saw no one.

He raised an eyebrow then heard someone behind him say  
"looking for me?" He recognized that voice he smirked and turned around. "Well what do you know? The shrew talked and here is the old man" Jet glared at spike 'shit. Why the hell am I getting that a lot lately' "well I guess she wasn't lying this time. You're really alive" jet looked at spike for a while still trying to believe what was before him. "Yeah? Well stop staring at me like that it's a little freaky Jet" spike said turning back around. Jet sat next to him and said "well what did you expect huh? I mean I just saw a guy I thought was dead" spike sighed and said "yeah, I was a little freaked out too."

They sat quiet for a while then spike spoke up "so how have you guys been this past month? I would have asked Faye but I didn't wanna start anything with her yet. She prally would have said something sarcastic and then lecture me about what an idiot I am." Jet chuckled a little then said "I guess we've been okay. We've been struggling with money and my damn leg won't let me hunt like I used to." Spike took a glance to his leg "still buggin ya huh?" Jet then said "just a little." "sorry. You know about…well… everything. Ever since I came on your ship I guess I have been nothing but trouble." Jet looked slightly surprised then said "Nah, I'm used to delinquents like you. Have you seen the other members of our ship?"

they shared a little laugh and then Jets communicator went off. Jet looked at it, it was Faye so he answered "yo, what's up" they both heard a small nervous chuckle and then she hesitantly said "Hey, uhh I may have gotten myself into some trouble again"

.

.

You wanna know the first rule of combat?

.

.

Faye had finally gotten more info on this Stevos guy. It turned out he was a little more than just a drug dealer. Apparently he worked for this big time drug dealer who was bad news. They were an underground type thing so messing with him is messing with them. But of course Faye being the stubborn hard headed person she was decided she could handle it all on her own. She found out he was stationed at this sleezzy corner by the beach. What you would say is a bed are on this side of mars.

Faye walked up to the corner it was already maybe 9:15 am but there he was standing there open for business. Faye was noticing the looks she was getting from men and women. The women wanting her off their corner and the guys well, you can guess what they wanted. Although some of the women were giving her looks that were really starting to scare her. She pulled down her shirt and tightened her jacket around her but did lift up her shorts just a bit more. ( I mean come on now, she still had to do her job.) As she got closer he spoke up.

"Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone? You know for women like you it's not that safe around here" she gave a smile and said "well girls like me live for danger." At this he raised his eyebrows then got closer in interest. "so I hear you go the good stuff. Are the rumors true or will I be disappointed?" Faye said leaning in a little bit. He chuckled "well that depends which good stuff you'r talking about. Cuz if you want the drugs that's pretty good, but if you want the action, well baby I'll rock your world." She grabbed him by his shirt and started walking towards a darker part of the street a little more hidden. "well why don't you show me in a place a little more private.

He smiled and followed her. She pushed him against the wall and whispered in his ear. "now now jack, I don't think that big bad boss of yours would like to know you were bad mouthing his business compared to your abilities in bed. Now would he?" he raised and eyebrow at her and said "ahh, so you did your homework hmm? What are you this time? an undercover agent, low down bounty hunter?" Faye was a little surprised that he was expecting her. Noticing this he said "people like you come after me all the time, so I'm not even shocked anymore" she quickly pulled out her gun but he grabbed her wrist "not a good idea honey. You see I got eyes all around and if you wanna live you gatta obey the rules baby" he said with a sleezzy smile.

She smirked and said "well sorry but I don't like being told what to do, and I hate being called "baby" " with that she brought up her leg to kick him off her and knock him on the floor. With a grunt he fell and brought out his gun as well but she shot it out of his hand. She set out a few shots towards him but was thrown off by some random guy who came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. She kicked him in the groin and sent him to the floor too, but soon more and more came and she knew she couldn't take them all. Eventually she was grabbed by three guys at once and held back and had her gun taken away.

Then she saw Stevos come up to her with a bloody nose that she must have given him when she kicked him. She sighed when he started to talk. He grabbed her chin and said "well BABY looks live you will be listening now huh?" she stayed quiet not wanting to take the situation further. She knew she had a big mouth but she knew when it was time to shut up. "Take her to miles room In Funda (yes a city in mars that I just made up) leave her there for now" with that they put her in a nearby car and took her to some apartment looking place. They threw her in one of the rooms and locked the door.

When she was sure she they were gone she took out her communicator. 'ha you think those bastards would check me for this stuff huh?' she called Jet and was thankful she had paid attention to where they were going in the car. Really they made it way too easy to escape. She sat on the bed that was there and dialed Jet. "hello" she heard on the other end of the line. "Hey, uhh I may have gotten myself into some trouble again"

.

.

Shoot them before they shoot you.

.

.

Jet groaned when he heard Faye speak. "ahh shit faye. What the hell did you do now?" he heard her sigh "it wasn't all my fault! You gave me miss information!" he groaned again and rubbed his temples with his free hand. He heard spike chuckle next to him and glared. "so what do you need? Where are you?" when she spoke he noticed she got quiet "I'm on marker street in funda in some apartment building that starts with an m." an apartment building that starts with an m? wait, how the hell did you get in fauna!? And how is the m supposed to help! There are a lot of apartments with m's on marker!"

"Well sorry that I couldn't look at the name of the apartment Jet! I was a little busy trying not to get groped by the guys who brought me here!" she whisper yelled. Jet stiffened a little at that and said alight alright I'm on my way. Just stay put" then he hung up. She stared at the phone and said "yeah like I have a choice." Then threw it on the bed. Jet stood from the stool and started to put his jacket on. "well you heard that. I gotta go, chatcha later spike." He was about to walk out when spike stopped him by grabbing his arm. "wait jet, I wanna go." Jet raised an eyebrow "you wanna what!? Spike I don't know, I mean you're not fully healed yet and…" he was cut off by spike. "I'm coming jet and you know you can't say anything to convince me otherwise." Jet looked at him then grumbled "fine, but I'm piloting the hammer head. I'm guessing your ship isn't exactly ready yet huh?" " you're right, but I got a ship." Jet looked up "how?" "don't worry about it just get a head start" "alright" Jet said and walked out. Spike went to the counter in the back and wrote a note to eric and lola.

-Eric,

Went with an old friend somewhere. Oh and don't worry I'll bring it back. Thanks

-spike

With that spike walked out with a pair of keys.

.

.

.

Faye had been sitting in the room for nearly 5 hours now. She looked at the clock and it was already gonna be 5:00pm. Ugh! She hated life right now. After a few moments she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She sat up and waited. Then she saw Jack come through with maybe 5 of his goons. "well look at that pretty face. So you've been waiting for me all this time huh? How bout we have some fun?" she spat and said "not likely ass hole" he raised a single brow and said. "Oh so we have a mouth now huh? Well how bout we put it to use" Faye got a little intimidated when he started to walk towards her until one of the goons stopped him.

"hey boss. I don't think we have time for that. You know the big guy is gonna be mad if we're late." "yeah, we just be done with her and have some fun with another one. Besides I saw a hotter one In mikes room." Said a different goon. Jack sighed and said "alright alright take her to the roof." Faye was a little relieved that she had time to kill so Jet could get there In time. Two guys grabbed her and they went about 5 flights of stairs still they reached the roof. They held her back as jack raised his gun to her head. "okay BABY, this will show you what not to mess with." She closed her eyes just as he was about to shoot. But when she heard the shot she felt nothing except a heavy weight on her.

She looked up to see the steov's body slumped against hers. Then she saw what she expected to be jet standing in the doorway with a gun, but then noticed it was…spike. She looked surprised and said "spike?" he twirled his gun and looked at her. Just before he blew on it he said "yo" then she felt a guy be kicked off of her by who she guessed was jet.

Then she took the other guy while he was distracted. As soon as they were all out spike grabbed faye by the arm and started to run with Jet close behind. "If you don't wanna get caught by the big guy we better go" he said. She was following till she remembered something and stopped. "wait!" she said "I forgot something!" then she ran back. They both groaned "faye ! this isn't the time!" yelled jet. Then she came back with her gun in hand. "oh there is always time for my baby!"

They all went for their ships and looked down a the boddies, then Jet spoke from the communication part of the ships. "alright faye, you owe me and we got the guy at least" she smiled and said. "yeah, except one problem Jet" "what?" he answered. Then spike came on "let me guess. He's worth nothing dead" he stated more than asked. She sat back in her chair and said "yup, right on the spot cowboy" and with that they went to the bebop.

.

.

Who said life was easy?

.

.

They all sat around the table in the main room. "well, nothing has really changed around here at least." Spike said to Jet. "Well what did you expect? It's only been a month. Not much can change" 'so much already has' spike said in him head. He leaned back and sighed. "Well at least this couch is the same too" spike said with a smirk. Faye finally spoke up. "So what the hell were you thinking today Spiegel ? Your no fully healed and you still look like shit, why did you come?" spike looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I just needed the good adrenalin rush. It actually really helped." She stood up and said "so does this mean you're staying?" she said somewhat quietly. He looked at jet and said "well that all depends on old man black here" jet gave him a glare and said "That's Mr. back to you and I actually don't mind. "spike raised a brow In half mock and half serious questioning. "Really? Even if I'm a delinquent?" Jet just chuckled and said "well it wouldn't be the same if you weren't" then with that they started to laugh. Faye just looked at them like they were crazy and said to herself more than anyone else. "I'll never understand them." Then walked off with a final thought 'time to shower!'

.

.

Welcome home space cowboy.

.

.

**Okay ! all done with that chapter! So please R&R and thanks to the people that have! Sayonara!**

**-animestarz96**


	5. Drink well cowboy

**-What Were We Waiting For-**

**Ok here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own it.**

**.**

**.**

It had been two weeks since spike came back, and man did he have hell to pay when Eric found out he took off with his ship. But all was good when spike got it back to him in one piece. He got his swordfish back about a week after stevos and his suit so to Him all was good in the world. He had his ship, suit, couch, and his cigarette. What else could he need at that moment right? Well while things were going all good and dandy for him someone else on the ship wasn't taking it too well.

Even though everything seemed to be normal there was still some tension between Spike and Faye. Spike and Jet seemed to have cleared their air, but the other two still felt a little awkward about the conversation they had before spike left. They never said anything about it but there was still ice needing to be broken.

Spike was laying on the couch in the main room of the bebop when faye got home from work. (ha I like the sound of that!:b) "hey" she said when she saw him there with a ships magazine across his face. He lifted it a bit and said "hello, dear" she caught every bit of sarcasm in that and gave a dumb smile. "you have a good day at work" he said not really caring then saw her uniform and started laughing "they make you wear that?" he said still laughing. She glared and said "shut up ! its not that bad" she looked down to look at what she was wearing. It was just a typical waitress uniform. Black skirt, white shirt and an apron.

"What's so funny about it anyway?" he looked at her and said. "its just weird to see you in anything that says yes I have lifted a finger or tow around here. "well the only time I will be doing that is at work so don't expect it to be around here. " He glared this time "wasn't expecting y too" "good" she said then stormed off. They didn't know when that simple conversation went to a fight, and faye was sure if she didn't walk out of there it would have gotten worse.

Things had been like that lately. They would try to have a civil conversation then end up getting into a fight. Big or small it never failed. Faye walked into her room and changed into some jean shorts and a t-shirt. She sighed and laid on her bed. She really hates this tension between them and didn't know what to do about it. But for now she needed to steer clear of him and rest. After a few minutes faye was fast asleep.

.

.

Why do you have to go? Where are you going?

.

.

Spike went to his old "workout room" to get some sparing in. It was really just a small old vacant room on the ship he used every now and then, but hey, it worked. He walked in and took off his shirt and went at it with the air. (OMG! JK) this was how he let of steam. He was frustrated with everything going on around him. Yeah lately he may have been in good moods, but there were still times when he thought about everything he was trying to let go of. And yes he had noticed the tension between him and faye.

He didn't understand what her problem with her was. He would try and talk to her and yeah sometimes tease her, but it wasn't like it used to be. Before when he would tease her she would go along with it and tease back, but now a days she gets real huffy and goes off or storms off. He knew they needed to talk, but he wasn't ready. In all truth he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't fully understand what he felt either. He hated how she made him feel like that.

She made him angry yet excited all at the same time. He had never been able to feel those two things at once before. Come to think of it he never felt two emotions at once before and let them show except for one other person. Julia, but what he felt with her was passion and sorrow. Never had he felt so…sad. 'shit, I'm thinking too much now.' He stopped his sparing and wiped the sweat off his brow.

He stood there a while longer then took off to take a shower. On his way there he heard a voice humming to an older country song and the sounds of tools clanking together. He raised an eyebrow and turned the corner only to notice he was in front of Jets bonsai room. Surely enough there was jet "playing'" with his bonsais and singing that old song. He raised and eyebrow again and said "What the hell jet? When do you listen to this shit?" Jet jumped up a little when he heard spike then turned to look at him "hey don't bum on the old country now. Its got a good tune to it."

Spike went to sit down on the couch there and closed his eyes "yeah, whatever." Jet lowered the music a bit and sat next to him. "so whats up? You just worked out?" "yeah, it feels better when I stretch and stuff. I can finally do most of my moves now but my ribs still need a little work." "mmm" Jet scrounged up his face and said. "Yeah that's good, but be careful, I don't wanna have to put your ribs back in place if they move any. Thankfully that friend of yours did it for me." "don't worry, I already hurts enough. " Jet started on another plant.

"so what's on your mind now huh?" Jet asked. Spike looked at his quizzically "what makes you think I have anything on my mind?" Jet just grunted and said "come on spike-o. It's been nearly four years now. I can practically read you. It used to be really hard though, but now I can usually tell when something is buggin' ya. You get more spaced out then you usually are. " spike Just chuckled "yeah right Jet. It must be a gift. If I remember correctly you told me those very words you just said when we first met." Jet looked as if he was trying to remember. "oh yeah. I sure did" spike slouched a bit and took one of jets cigarettes. Offering him too of course. "I always thought I was type to be hard to read." Spike said.

"yeah I guess, but at the same time your easy to read. It's a little hard to explain I guess." They sat in silence for a while then spike said." do you know what's up with Faye lately?" Jet just looked at him then replied "hmm, I was wondering if you noticed. I guess she's just a little upset." He raised a brow "upset about what?" "Well come on spike. She had just gotten used to the fact that you were dead and then all of a sudden you're alive. She took it kind of hard, even though we never talked about it. But I could tell." Spike looked thoughtful for a second. "why would she take it hard anyway?"

even though spike knew the answer he had to ask. "That's not for me to answer spike. Anyway like we think faye is easy to read she can also be hard to read. The opposite of you." Spike sighed and sat back. Before he could say anything more Jet spoke up. "go shower aleady! You smell." Then went back to his plants. Spike just smirked and said "alright DAD, I'm going" and left.

.

.

Just throw your life away like it was nothing!?

.

.

Faye woke up around 8:30 pm feeling really groggy. She yawned and went to the kitchen to look for some food. She was starving. She opened it and was surprised to find it full. She smiled and pulled out some stuff for a sandwich and a yogurt. Hey this was getting spoiled for her. As she began to make it she didn't notice someone stirring from sleep at the nearby table. She jumped when she hear a huge yawn. She turned to see spike just waking up then he noticed her.

"hey, what are you doing? Scavenging?" she sighed and continued to make her sandwich "yup, haven't eaten since this morning." "hmmm…" he just yawned again and stretched. He watched her as she made her stuff then begin to eat it. She noticed this and turn to him "what the hell spike? Would you stop the stareing already huh?" she said with a half full mouth. He smirked and chuckled "just thinking how ironic it is right now when you tell me I eat like a pig"

She glared at him "haha very funny" he actually smiled and she smiled back. He rose a brow "hey you know what?" she looked up "what?" "I think this is the longest time we went without fighting lately" she smiled slightly and looked down "yeah, I guess so" they stayed quiet until spike spoke again. "Well! I don't know about you, but I'm not staying here all night. I think I'll go out." He walked towards the exit then turned and said. "You can stay there if you want, or go whatever" then he was gone. 'Was that an invitation?' faye thought.

"well, I guess you're gonna need a chaperone with your necklaces self." She said loud enough so he could hear then followed after him.

.

.

I have to do it faye.

.

.

Spike and faye came across a bar called The Gold Zone. It wasn't exactly upscale but it wasn't run down either. I guess it was in between. "Where did you hear about this place? I've never seen it." Asked Faye as they walked in. "I've been here once, I just remembered it and it was close so." They walked in and ordered some shots. "wanna play?" spike said holding a coin. She smiled "sure, why not" This was something they used to do. And believe it or no Jet would join in sometimes.

They would pick heads or tails and keep that the whole game, and whosevers it landed on would take a shot. They would come to places like these sometimes after a good bounty, but most of the time they would only do it in the bebop. Mainly because faye wasn't exactly a hoot when she was drunk. But she was funny to watch always saying weird crap and come up with some strange stories. "Heads or tails?" asked spike "mmm, tails." She replied.

He flipped the coin and it got on tails. "Alright you first shrew." "no no spike. A few more drinks in me then it's okay for you to call me that." He chuckled slightly and they continued. A few minutes later of the same game faye was stuttering and spike was only slightly slurring his words. He was better at holding his liquor. "yooou knooow… I don't know hooow yooou keep win win winning. Are you chitin' cheetin' me? Ch cha cheatin' me…?" Faye said this as she was spinning around in her bar stool and looking up.

Spike stared at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. "no, I'm not you faye. And would you stop that. Yer makin me dizzy." Replied spike. Faye stopped and slouched down then looked at him. "fine fineee. Whatever." "you know faye. The day I left, you know when I told you all that stuff. It was kind a hard for me to do. I was hoping you wouldn't find me so I wouldn't have to see that look you had." Spike said turning serious.

Faye fully turned towards him a little alert now "whaaat do you mean?" spike sighed and looked straight at her. "I mean. I actually" He hesitated a bit then said "care" she looked straight at him then smiled. She gave a little laugh before saying. "spike speeeegelll just said he caaaress about meee" then she really started laughing.

"shud up faye." Was all spike said. "you know I think you had enough. Lets get you home" With that he paid the tab and lead her out of there. "you know! I o o obvvviously care tooooo! Me too me too me too!" she started turning it into a song and attempting to jump around him. Spike Just rolled his eyes and lifted her up. "ahh! Why am I in the sky!" spike winced as she shirked. "quiet huh faye!?" soon she passed out in his arms and he just continued to walk. Spike laid faye in her bed and took off her Jacket. "You know, yer not that bad valentine" and with that he walked out.

.

.

Stupid luckhead

.

.

The next morning Faye woke up with a bad head ache. "ahh shit did I get drunk again?" she said to herself. She just laid there for a second trying to remember what happened. Then she remembered. 'was that real.' She knew she was drunk but she would defiantly remember spike saying he cared about her. She just smiled and sat up. She washed up as best she could then went to the kitchen.

Jet saw her enter "morning!" He said extra loud. She covered her ears "shit Jet, could you not be loud huh?" she walked towards the little table to see some coffee."ahh coffee. Now that's a beautiful site" Jet laughed and said "sorry. I know about your little adventure last night and just had to do it. He went to finish making his eggs. "morning sunshine." She jumped a little. She didn't even realize spike was sitting right In front of her with that same smirk.

"Hey, why don't feel like crap?" "well im a little better at the coin game then you I guess" "Bastard" was all faye said then sat back. Jet came up and put the eggs down. "alright faye. Spike and I are going to take care of some things so here you go. We should be back before you get home tonight. "k, thanks" she said "alright, come on spike-o let's get going" Jet left the room. Spike got up to leave but before he did he turned to faye and said "you know. What I said last night I meant faye" she looked up and gave a slight smile.

"Yeah. Me too" she said. He smirked and walked out then said loud enough for her to hear. "or you know. It could have just been the alcohol talking" then he was gone. Faye sat back and said one last word before she got ready for the day. "Sure…lunkhead"

.

.

You really believe that?

.

.

I'm trying to, real hard.

.

.

**K! that's it for now!(till next chapter that is) Hope you are enjoying it so far:D hope they didn't get too out of character. Thanks for reading!**

**-aminestarz96!**


	6. normal?

**-What Were We Waiting For-**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews!:D 11 is a lot for me! Special thanks to Liz-sakura for your constant reviews! They really keep me going. All of them do! :) sorry it's been a short while since I have updated but school has been kind of busy lately. Well here is the next chappy! Hope you like it! Thanks**

**.**

**.**

Survival of the fittest is the law of nature.

**.**

**.**

Faye had just given her last cup of coffee to an older woman before she put on her evening uniform for bar night. It was 5pm now and that was when the bar opened. Kind of early but some people liked to get the party started early. She went to the back to get her black apron until she heard someone crying. She blinked and looked up to see Lola sitting in one of the chairs sobbing. She stood there with wide eyes in shock thinking to herself 'should I do something?' she wasn't really good with this kind of stuff. 'I should just leave. It's none of my business.' But her better judgment went against her.

"Uh….Lola? Are you okay?" she said hesitantly. Lola gasped and looked up. She wiped her eyes quickly then said "oh nothing, nothing. I'm fine." 'Well that wasn't very convincing Faye thought' "are you sure? I mean you're crying so-"Faye was cut off and the next thing she knew Lola was hugging her and crying harder. "Ahh!" Faye let out a yelp before covering her mouth. 'What the hell! Ugh I knew this was a bad idea' Faye grumbled at herself. She put a hesitant hand on the girls shoulder. She never was good at this kind of stuff. "Ummm ok don't worry. Uh what's wrong?" Lola finally stopped crying and said " I I I … I'm just so tired…." Then she sniffed.

"Tired?" Faye asked "of what?" Faye cursed herself for asking when Lola said."I'msoconfusedwithallthisshitthatEricputsonme andIdon'tknow whatIwantandhegivesmmixedsignalsand ugh…I'm just so frustrated!" Faye scooted back and gave a small cough. "Uh come again?" Lola took a breath and sat down. "well see Eric and I have been friends for a long time and may at one time in our lives been more, but every time we get closer to being something more he goes and does something stupid. Today is his day off and before you got here he left with some slut looking girl and totally gave me the cold shoulder"

Faye sat as well. "Well you know he's a guy. What do you expect? There all pigs. I know a few" She muttered the last part turning her head. "Well yeah, but I really don't know. I mean I feel these weird things for him, but I never go for it. I am just so confused." Faye raised her eyebrows. "Lola. Do you think you're, I don't know, in love with him?" Lola just stared then laughed. "I am not in LOVE with him! I mean lust maybe but I don't fall in love…do i?" Faye just looked at her and said. "Well if you don't fall in love then we have something in common and that is not possible because you are a sweet petite girl and I am not any of that. You must have been in love before"

Lola thought for a moment. "Well, yes but if that was love this is defiantly NOT love." Lola sighed and said "you know we should get to work. People are going to be here soon." With that Lola went out and Faye finished tying her apron. 'well geez' Faye thought as she went out.

.

.

Does she have that much sympathy in her heart?

.

.

Faye was finally almost done with her shift as she mixed some of her last drinks. Just as she was about to leave some "big shot guy" thought he would try and pull a move on her. "hey baaaaby…you wanna come sit over heeeere…" He said patting his lap. He was defiantly drunk. Faye just rolled her eyes. "sure! And after that I might as well dip myself in a sewer." She rolled her eyes again and turned to walk away. "hey! I told you to get over here!" just as the guy was about to jump at her he was stopped by a fist. "You know, you should really respect women. They get all bitchy if you don't." Faye turned as she heard that voice to see spike.

She raised a brow and crossed her arms. "And what are you doing here?" she said. Spike looked at her and smirked. "well just being a gentlemen and picking you up from work." She raised her brow again and said. "Yeah…right…what do you want." He just smirked again and leaned on a stool. "Well alright. Come one, we're going on a hunt." With that he started to walk out. She looked surprised. "What! Hey wait I'm coming!" Faye gathered her things and followed spike outside. Once she caught up to him she spoke. "so, what is this now?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Well it's the ones you like. A measly thief who stole from a couple of people." He said while putting his hands behind his head.

And what is that supposed to mean huh? You don't think I can take a challenge?" Faye said crossing her arms again. He started to take out a cigarette. "Don't get all huffy now Faye. I was just kidding." he smirked. "Whatever, so can I get some more info?" they stopped. "Get on your ship and I'll give details." With that they went to their separate ships and spike came through the communications. "Ok spill" Faye said with a sigh. She really wasn't feeling up to this tonight. "Alright, his name is Jackson Parker he's about 5'8 brown hair dark blue eyes slightly muscular and has a tattoo on the back of his neck of a 5."

Faye listened as spikes voice came through the speaker. "Hmmm. A 5? What's with that?" spike paused before answering. "well he used to be involved with some gang thing and they all had the number they were assigned tattooed on their neck." "Oh I see, okay so where are we going?" spike smirked "The Bohitan casino." Faye looked surprised 'why does that sound familiar?' she thought. "See you there…Romani…" after Faye heard those words spike signed off. Then she remembered. That's the casino where she first met them.

.

.

Spike and Faye entered the casino. "Hmm, looks smaller." Faye said. "yeah cuz last time we were here you blew it up." Spike replied. She sighed. " yeah yeah, so where do we start?" they sat at the bar. "Well you're gonna have o lure him to that exit where I'll meet you in the alley and we nab the guy." Spike said pointing to the back exit furthest from everyone. She raised her brows. "What!? You want me to pull the "I want you" act! I'm not dressed for that you could have at least let me change!"

he rolled his eyes nonchalantly pulled out a cigarette. "Please don't start the winning now Faye. You look fine just do it will ya?" she grumbled "Ugh! Fine!" she took her hair out of the pony tail flipped and ruffled it. Then took of her jacket handed it to spike and pulled at her shirt a bit. "Here! Hold it. I really hate doing this you know! Makes me feel like a toy" she muttered the last part but spike caught it. "Whatever" was his response.

She noticed he was staring at her the whole time. She smirked as she was about to walk away and said. "Problem?" he seemed to come out of his trance "no, just do the job already." Then turned his head. She gave a silent chuckle then went off. She found the guy about to order another drink with his little wing man at his side. She put on a smile and touched his arm seductively. He turned and when he saw her raised a brow and smiled. "well well, may I help you beautiful lady?"

She came closer to his ear. "Maybe, depends what you have to offer. Wanna show me somewhere more private?" he raised a brow again and waved to his friend that he would be back. "Well let's go then." She led him away by the collar of his shirt to the exit. Meanwhile spike was watching and for some reason didn't like the way she was all over him. 'What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like I haven't seen her do this before.' He thought. 'then again something always did bother me about it.' He stopped thinking before his thoughts took him places he didn't want.

'I better go' he followed them through the main entrance and found them in the alley. He got his gun ready and waited for the signal. Faye pushed him against the wall and got close. Just as he was about to close in for a kiss she pulled out her gun and put it to his stomach. "Sorry buddy, no action tonight. But you do get to spend some lovely time in jail." Parker looked shocked then tried to pull a move on her to get the gun out of her hand. That's when Spike came in and grabbed him by the arms.

"Not a good idea buddy" Spike felt a cold piece of metal at his head. "Yeah, I don't think you're making a wise choice now either" said the guy behind him. Faye aimed her gun at him and spike only smirked. "Is this one of your little goon's parker?" he looked at Faye then gave her the signal. "Now!" he shouted spike let go of Jackson and Faye shot out his arm and leg while spike took out the guys behind him.

They looked at the mess they made and stepped back as Faye cuffed his hands and spike took care of the rest. "You might wanna call the police now" she snarled. "Already did, figured we'd get it done quick. I want in the mood for shit today." a few minutes later they men were takin' in and they got their reward. As they started to walk home Faye spoke up "so uh, thanks." Spike raised a brow. "For what?" she sighed "well I guess you kind a saved me twice today so…yeah." He smirked and put his arms behind his head. "Not like it's a big deal, I always did before anyways."

She frowned her brows "Ugh! Whatever! That is so not true!" he gave her a sideways glance "yeah right Faye." She just huffed again and turned her head. "Whatever" he started to walk a head and said "alright shrews not bad today let's wait till you start to mess up again." He winked at her and went to his ship. "UGH!" was her only response.

.

.

Yup, he is still annoying.

.

.

**Okay guys! Sorry it took so long! I don't like to keep people waiting cuz I know how that feels. Sowwy:/ I have just been really busy and also have been working on a sailor moon fic as well. Read my one-shot if you like sailor moon and let me know what you think! I am working on a story for it! But don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. I am still into it and have a lot planned. This chapter kind a sucked but I was a little lazy on this one so sorry guys! Well still please R&R! thanks!3**

**-animestarz96-**


	7. Hackers!

**-What Were We Waiting For-**

**Hello peoples! Okay so from here is where the spike and Faye stuff starts and we have a special person joining us today…who is it? Well you will just have to read and see! He enjoy!**

**Chapter7: spike person ! **

**.**

**.**

**Bebop Bebop!**

**.**

**.**

Somewhere in an old town on Earth stood a building that was barely holding up. Inside a girl about 10 years old was walking down the hall way to a small room shared by three. She walked up to a girl with orange hair and a dog by her side. The girl came to stand next to her bed and shake her awake quietly trying not to wake anyone else. "Ed wake up! Wake up Edward!" she whisper yelled.

Ed slowly sat up like a zombie and looked right at the girl with wondering eyes "hmm kina-kina? What is it? Another creeeeeeepy dream?" she said to kina. Kina just looked at her with sad eyes before saying "no, it's not that, I just heard mother Jane talking about getting rid of the orphanage.

Edward looked surprised "what? well that can't be true kinaaaa." Kina began to cry "but it is" Ed made room in the bed for her to lay next to her. "shhhh don't worry Kina, it will all be fine" she stayed awake until they bother fell asleep with Ein at her side. "Everything will be okay for Edward." She quietly to herself before going to bed.

The next morning Mother Jane sat all the children on the floor before speaking. "okay children, I have something to tell you all." She waited until they were all quiet. "It looks like we cannot stay here anymore. We are going to have to send you to foster homes where you will be with a family who will care for you." At this all of the kids began to get upset and sad.

She calmed them down before saying "children, children please settle down! I know this is not good news, but I am sorry I have no choice. "But we don't wanna go!" yelled a boy from the back. After the kids stared to join him in complaining; all the while Ed sat silently in the back then snuck back to her room during all the ruckus. She walked over to her few belongings and began to put them in her sack. She had wandered back to the orphanage when her father became no more fun. She had been there for a while now.

She turned to Ein. "Okay Ein Ein, we need to get out of here. Edward does not want a new family. She already has one!" after that being said Ein responded with a bark then followed as she went on her way bag in hand.

.

.

**Visitors, thank you for your attendance. **

.

.

Jet sat at his computer looking over some bounties, another round of low money had come around once again on the bebop, and Spike and Faye were out spending the last of it on things they would need for the next few days; to hold them over.

"eugh!" he huffed as he pushed away the computer without any luck. It seemed to be a dry season in the bounty business.

He grumbled a little more before hearing a ding and women's voice on the speaker. "new bounty in system." She rang out. He raised a screwed brow and sat up to look at what had come in.

"hmmm, a hacker, name unknown, location on earth. Well shit that's a lot of information, just what did this hacker do." He said out loud.

He read over it some more, it stated that this hacker had hacked into a very important company and stole some solid information to get money.

"hmmm, you gatta be pretty smart to pull that off." He decided to call Spike and Faye so they could get a head start on finding where on earth this person was.

**.**

**.**

"Damn how much of this girly shit do you need huh?" Spike questioned to Faye as he held up a pink razor and a bottle of EXPENSIVE lotion.

She rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his hands. "A girl has needs spike something you wouldn't understand." She said putting it back in their cart. He looked at her incredulously "oh yeah? Well a guy has needs to and you don't see me buying hookers left and right."

She rolled her eyes again as well as her neck annoyed by his babying. "Well, spike I am not a sick man now am i? You don't understand the pressure there is I NEED my things." She said stressing her need.

He looked in mock confusion as he watched her get a few more items on the list Jet had made. "What like make-up and stuff? You're not wearing it now, and you're in sweats with a t-shirt and sweater."

"So, it's only you who cares." She said as if it was crime that he didn't know that. He raised a brow at that in wonder. "so what you don't care to "look nice" around me?" he asked grabbing some cereal.

"Not really, I mean come on, we lived together for almost a year and a half and now so it's not like you haven't seen my down side."

He looked thoughtful for a second before putting the rest of the items in the cart and walking towards the cashier. "Well you don't really look different. I mean you're not ugly without it, so I didn't really notice. As a matter of fact you almost look better with your "natural" look."

She looked up at him a little shocked. 'Did he just complement me?' she thought then shook the thought from her head. "Whatever let's just get this stuff and go." Just as she said that Spikes com rang. He looked to it then answered seeing Jet.

"Yo, what's up?" he answered.

"hey, did you finish the shopping yet?"

"Well thanks to Miss Valentine we JUST finished." He said looking towards her with a glare.

She only glared back.

"mm okay well, Listen, I need you two to go to this corporation called VEOX, they run many banks around Earth and some on Mars. This hacker found a way to get money, but I guess didn't realize the money had chips that locates where the money is, so tell them your bounty hunters and fins where they have been tracking him or her." He told him.

Spike grunted at him "aww come on Jet its already late can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Hey! Don't wine this is to feed your ass, plus its better if we do it now so we can head out tonight and get there early tomorrow."

Spike rubbed his head then sighed. "Alright now what makes you think there just going to give us the information huh?"

"Uh, I don't know just tell Faye to sweet talk them or something. Come on you are slightly smart people, think of something. I gatta go, I'll send you the coordinates and other information in a second. Hurry your ass Spike."

And with that he was out. Spike sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes just at the bridge of his nose.

"so you heard that right?" Faye sighed as well just as she finished paying. "Yup, how does he expect me to "sweet talk" dressed like this?" She said pointing to her hair and clothes. "But thankfully Miss Valentine is always prepared." She said walking out to her Red Tail.

He stared after her with a raised brow then a smirk. "Of course she does." Then followed after her.

**. **

**.**

**Let's get this bitch.**

**.**

**.**

Lola was standing in the kitchen of hers and Eric's small apartment washing dishes. She began to hum to herself when she heard the door rattle as if someone placing keys and struggling with it.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Eric walk in. "hi, how did it go? You pay the dues?" she asked. He had gone to pay their rent. He smiled back. "Yeah, surprisingly they didn't give me a hard time this time." He said as they sat down.

"Well I hope you didn't eat, I went all out tonight, even made desert." She said as she sat down as well.

"Ahh and that is why I love you." He said ready to dig in. a little later into the dinner he spoke up. "You know Lola, I really am thankful for you. I didn't think in a million years I would know someone like you. Even though we didn't get off to a good start, I'm glad I have you." He said reaching for her hand.

She smiled and held his hand back. "Well, I'm just a really good friend." She said then continued to eat.

He smiled then thought about what she said for a moment. "Yeah, hey Lola, I've been thinking, maybe we could…you know what? Forget it." He said with a ghost of a smile.

She smiled at him suspect fully. "No, what tell me!" "No! its stupid!" he replied back. "awe come on Eric you can't do that you already started!" he got up and headed towards the kitchen for some water. "No, maybe another time."

She got up to follow him. "What is it a girl?" she asked playfully. He rolled his eyes at her. "Maybe it is." Her eyes widened. "Really who?" she asked anxiously. She was hoping her slight playfulness would cover up her slight disappointment as well.

He smiled and went up to her, his face inches away from hers. "Just some girl." Was all he said before kissing her cheek and walking towards his room. "Night Lola." His voice echoed through and with a wave of his hand and he was gone.

She stared back. "Yeah, night."

**.**

**. **

**Love likes to play games.**

**.**

**.**

Faye had somehow managed to put on some slightly revealing clothes she had stuffed in the back of her ship and a slight touch of make up with a her hair in a messy style that put the whole shebang in order.

She walked over to spike "okay so what's the plan?" Spike asked.

"Okay, you go wait in the back, see where it says exit, I will find a way to the back with all the papers and let you in." he looked at her slightly skeptical.

"Oh and just how do you plan of doing this?" she rolled her eyes, hello the kid behind the desk can't be older than what 18,19? Trust me I got this" she said with a smirk walking off to the door.

He stared after before heading to the back.

Faye walked into the lobby seeing it was dark, except for the light at the desk. She walked up to it and leaned forward to show some cleavage then spoke in her alluring tone.

"wow, you must be pretty brave, staying here all alone at night in this big building." The boy looked up at her annoyed until he saw her, then was trying to please her in any way possible. "uh, hi can I help you with something?" he said with a big cheesy smile.

She smiled back "well you see, I had my credit card stolen and no one has gotten back to me about it so I was just wondering If I could search in the back a little bit?" she asked in the most desperate way possible.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well, I'm not really authorized to do that."

She put on a pouty face, "oh come on, what's your name? Matt? Look Matt if I don't get the help I need I am going to be in big trouble, you don't want me to get hurt do you?" she said looking at him intently and leaning forward a little more.

He looked hesitant again until he finally gave in. "well alright, but be fast, if I get caught letting you do this I could get fired." She gave a big smile. "Yes! Perfect! I will be as fast as possible."

"okay follow me." He walked her to a door in the back and let her be. "Please hurry" he said before turning to walk away. She smiled again. "Of course." Once he was gone she went to the exit and looked around to find Spike. "Spike! Hey come on!" she whisper yelled. Soon he came out of the shadows from leaning against a wall cigarette in mouth.

"Damn, took you long enough. I didn't actually think you would pull it off." He said muffled slightly from the burning cigarette between his lips.

"yeah, yeah, we need to hurry so look through the lost or stolen reports." she said waving him off.  
"Alright." Was his reply, then they began their search for the file about a hacker.

After almost 30 minutes of searching, Spike came across something interesting. "Hey, I got something." He said holding up the file to Faye.

She walked over and took a look then widened her eyes. "This is it! At least I think. I found this too. Should we take both?" she said holding up a file of her own. Just as Spike was about to answer Matt came rushing in.

"Hey! You need to hurry! A security guard is coming this way!" he said in a rush then noticed Spike confusingly. "Who is that?" he asked but time got them and a guard appeared at the door as well.

They all looked up in surprise. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked his voice full of seriousness and demand. Spike looked to Faye. "Well what's the plan now Faye?" he said through clenched teeth.

She looked back at him thinking then saying "We hall ass!" he looked at her liking the idea. "Okay, I can do that." And with that they took off files in hand to their separate ships and back to the bebop.

**.**

**.**

**You take women to lightly friend.**

**.**

**.**

Edward was lying on top of a rock with the sun hitting at just the right angle to make her feel like she was dying. "Oh Edward does not feel good Ein doggy, and all the money is gone, gone, gone."

Ein only gave a bark in response then lay back done paws over nose.

"Where is bebop bebop!" she asked no one in frustration.

Little did she know an old fishing ship had just landed in one of earths last harbors. Let's see just what hacker they are after.

**.**

**.**

**Bad, Good? Let me know ! R&R! sorry it was short, I was going to add more, but it was enough for a whole other chapter. I will update soon promise! Arigatou!**

**-animefreak96!**


	8. Hotel Madness 1

**-What Were We Waiting For-**

**Chapter 8- Hotel Madness 1**

**Sorry I know it has been a while, but I have just been really busy! School is out now so I should have more free time, but I am working on some other stories as well. To be honest I had WRITER'S BLOCK! It was horrible~ but now I have many ideas coming to me again! K! hope you enjoy...p.s. made some minor change in this chap for people who have already read it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Puff! Puff! Faye-Faye! Smoke! Smoke! Faye-Faye!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bebop crew sat around the table in the main room smoking on their own cigarettes as they looked over the bounty some more. They had just landed a few hours ago on Earth and were ready for business.

"Okay, so the last place this person was, was in an old city here on earth called Okinawa, seeing this is where the chip said they were last, but apparently they spent it all. But, it looks like he or she just so happened to take more money from the company again. There looking for her too though so we need to get a move on it." Jet said as he turned the computer to Spike and Faye for them to see the details.

"Not much info Jet, how does knowing where the guy _was_ help us now?" Spike questioned.

"Well I found the security number in the files you guys took. Now I can tell where they went anytime they take money again." Jet turned the computer back to him and looked over it a bit before turning it back. "Looks like they're still in Okinawa, in a hotel called the HINSTON hotel. We need to have a stake out and see what we can snatch up."

"Hinston? Sounds like a nice place, but I have a feeling its now." Faye said halfheartedly. "Yes, it is a little less than precise, but it's going to have to do. So suck it up." Jet grumbled.

Spike attempted to lay full on the sofa only to get his legs knocked off bye Faye before saying with a yawn. "Yeah, yeah let's just go already huh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward and Ein had been walking for almost 3 hours since they woke in the morning. They had finally reached a city. "Edward is tired Ein-Doggy, what should she do?" Ed said the tiredness evident in her voice. Ein barked pointing his head in the direction of one of the many buildings a head.

"nya? OOOOH! Ein found a place-place for Ed-Ed and Ein-Ein!" she said with extreme excitement. "Come on Ein we can use the last of this money to pay for it. HINSTON? What a weird name-name for hotel-thing!" she said before entering.

Once again Ein barked in response. They entered through the big glass doors. They walked up to the front desk and spoke. "helloooo hotel-person!" Ed practically shouted looking at the receptionist. She saw him jump clearly startled from the noise Edward had made.

He finally looked down to see Edward and Ein. "oh, he-hello, umm, can I help you?" he asked. Ed placed money on the counter. "yeessss, Edward wants a room!" the receptionist looked taken back. "by yourself kid? Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Edward has none, Edward is just Edward and needs a room." She said still in a cheerful mood. The "hotel-person", as Ed had dubbed him, looked around to find who she was talking about. "Who is Edward?"

"Edward is Edward" she said as if he should have known.

"Huh? Yes I get that, but who is Edward? Your father maybe?"

"Nooo! Edward is Edward!" she said trying to get him to understand.

"Ugh! Kid I don't get it! if this is some joke-!" he was cut off when a girl who looked around 17 came into the hotel and behind Ed. "hi, I need a room for two nights." She said looking around as if she were searching for people following her. The man took her money and put information in the system when she looked down to see Edward there.

"Okay your name ma'am?" the receptionist asked taking her attention from Ed.

"Uh, Ami Tona." She said shaky. "Okay well here is your key, it's on the 2nd floor to the right." He said pointing up. Once she was gone he looked down to see if Edward was still there but found no one. "Where did that weird kid go? Oh well." He ignored it and went back to work.

Ami was walking to her room when she heard something behind her. She turned to find nothing so continued to walk. Soon she heard it again but turned to see nothing again. Once she was in the elevator she felt a weight on her leg and bag and let out yelp when she saw Edward there. "Ahh! Who the hell are you!?" she asked trying to pry her and Ein off.

Once she finally managed to do so Edward introduced herself. "Edward Wong Hau Pepalu Trivuski the 4th!" she said with much pride. Ami raised a brow in wonder. "oh? What a long name. now could you please let go of me?" she said irritated by the tugging.

"Edward needs a place to sleep! Help Edward!" she screeched. "no get away! Trust me I am dangerous you don't wanna be here!"

"You're not dangerous! You're Ami Ami! Ed needs sleep! Ed needs sleep!" she rolled her eyes as Edward continued to chant. "Ugh! Alright already I let you stay gosh!" she yelled. She finally got a look at Ein. "Cute dog, what's his name?" "Ein ! Come on Ein introduce yourself!" Ein gave a loud bark in reply. "Thank you kind ma'am. Let us go!" with that she got off of the elevator tomato in hand and Ein in follow.

Ami stared as they walked forward. "Oh lord, what did I just get myself into?" she asked herself, but continued to follow close behind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ever heard this story?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You know I can't just be skipping la de da like this anymore, I do have a job now you know?" Faye said with slight annoyance as her and Spike walked to the hotel to get a room set for the three of them later that night while Jet went to get some supplies. "Stop complaining, you damn well you don't have to be there for the next two nights. Plus Eric doesn't really care. He won't fire you." Spike stated annoyed with her ranting.

She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "yeah, whatever." She mumbled. They finally reached their destination. "Hmm not as bad as I thought, though I'm sure its not full of luxury." Faye stated taking a look.

"well, we're here on business not vacation."

"yeah, yeah lets go huh?"

The two walked into the hotel and made the reservation. They went to look around before heading back to Jet, just to get a feel of where they were going to set up camp. As they walked through a hallway they passed by a girl walking out of her room. She gave a glance at Spike as he gave a glace back as well. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he was going to have to remember that room number.

**.**

**.**

_**Apparently you work for your money.**_

**.**

**.**

The Bebop crew had finally settled in their hotel room. They had their cameras and mics set up in various places of the hotel for monitoring. They were going to be keeping an eye out for any suspicious movement or activity.

"Alright, everything set up, I'm gonna use the restroom, you keep watch." Jet said getting up, heading to the restroom. "okay." Was Faye's reply.

Jet gave a good knock to the door. "hey spike, you almost done!" he heard the toilet flush and the water run before the door opened to a tired looking spike with his hands in his pockets. "oh hey, I wouldn't go in there just yet. You do realize how long I was in there don't you?"

Jet raised a brow. "I don't even want to even attempt. I'm gonna use the one down stairs, be right back." Jet said then walked out of the room.

Spike sat down on the sofa nearby and placed his hands behind his head. "Shit, I'm already tired, how the hell does he expect me to stay up and watch these damn cameras all night." Spike said no one in particular.

"Well sleep now. He seems like he's going to take this job seriously." They sat there in silence for a while as Spike shut his eyes with a sigh.

"Faye?" Spike said, almost too quiet to hear.

"Hmm" Faye said without looking up.

"Why?" he asked. She turned her attention away from the computer and gave him a glance. "Why what?"

"Why do you care? Why does anyone care?" he whispered. She gave him a weird look then turned towards him. "About what? You?" she said a with a little hesitatioin.

"you said you did the other day, did you mean that?" he asked sounding just as hesitant as she was. She stayed silent for a while longer. It was unusual for Spike to say things like this. Too out of the ordinary for Faye to process the question.

"I…well, I was drunk Spike, what do you think?" she said trying to rear the conversation in a different direction. "I think maybe drunk people tell the truth…or maybe not?" he said half asking half stating.

"you tell me" he said.

she finally turned to look at him full. She stared at him daring him to say anything more. "yes." Was all she said, and there was a pause before them."yes." and that was it. Once she took a moment to realize what she just said she felt slightly panicked. 'what the hell did I just do?' she asked herself. Even though this was an odd thing she didn't really care.

Spike and Faye had, had silent rules as well. Just like her and Jet. They were NEVER to show any amount of caring for each other. The only way they did that was when they argued or backed each other up in a fight. There was silence for a bit before Spike spoke out.

"ditto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I never liked cats, you know that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay kid, now listen up. I am going to be doing some work so I need you and your little dog to keep quiet. K?" said a very becoming annoyed Ami.

"Yes sergeant!" Edward replied with a solute. "Good"

Ami sat down by her computer and began to work as she said. After a while Ed became restless and came up behind her. "oh la la is Ami person a hacker as well?" she asked when she saw the codes on the computer. "Ugh! Get away ki-! Wait, did you just say as well? You're a hacker?" she cut herself off when she heard that.

"Yes! Edward is hacker! They call her Radical Edward!" she said happily. Ami raised a quick brow. "y-your Radical Edward!?" she said shocked. "No way, well hey kid, I have a job for you!" "Hmm, job for Edward? What is it? Will Edward get something good?" "Uh, sure, I will give you something really great, but you can't mess this up now okay?" she said in mock sweetness.

"Okay! What is it?" Ed asked with much enthusiasm showing. "well I need some money and this company isn't being very nice. I need to get some money back, would you like to help?" she asked. "Edward will help you!"

"okay hers the plan…"

Once said the two took off to their destinations.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Edward is very busy! Try later!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Okay guys hope it was good!:) so next chappy hopefully won't be too short. R&R please! Next chapter coming soon. I am half way through it.**


End file.
